A Changed Life
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: Seth had the best life a Farmer could have. But after an Incident at the Blue Bar, how will he move on? Depression slowy morphs back to happiness as Seth reshapes his life. R&R, please!
1. A Wonderful Life

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
================================================  
  
~ "A Wonderful Life" ~  
  
Seth raised his hoe, and carefully, very carefully, tilled the soil. Placing the hoe to the ground, he grabbed a bag of Tomato seeds nearby, and planted some into the ground. He sighed, and brushed his forehead with his hand, which was getting sweaty.  
  
Standing up, he walked over to his dog, Jake. Jake barked upon seeing Seth, and ran over to greet him.  
  
"Jake! Thatsa good boy!" Seth said happily, trying to restrain Jake from jumping on him.  
  
"Seth!"  
  
Seth turned. Takakura was walking towards him.  
  
"What is it, Taka?"  
  
"The shipment got in."  
  
Seth's eyebrows raised. "And?"  
  
"Go look for yourself." Takakura gestured towards the Shipment building.  
  
Seth let go of Jake, and slowly walked over to open the door.  
  
"Holy crap! How much money is that?"  
  
"Around 6,523 Gold," Takakura replied. "I must say, I've never seen a cow give that much milk before..."  
  
"Cows. Plural," Seth corrected. "This is tight! Wait till everyone hears about this!"  
  
"They'll be surprised, eh?" Takakura grinned.  
  
Seth walked over to the field fence. Fiona, one of the cows, trekked over and mooed at Seth.  
  
"Yup. Thatsa good girl! You keep on with that milk!"  
  
"Hey now, don't overwork that poor fella," Takakura said, concerned. "Anymore milk, and she'll dry out."  
  
"Heh. You're probably right," Seth responded. "Come on, lets go into town."  
  
---  
  
As Seth left his farm boundaries, a voice rang out.  
  
"Seth!"  
  
Seth looked around. It was Muffy.  
  
"Muffy! How are ya!"  
  
They embraced in a hug, then a kiss.  
  
"Just fine, Seth," she smiled. "I still can't believe we're getting married."  
  
"Me either," Seth muttered. "It's like its going all too fast..."  
  
"Don't worry," Muffy insisted. "It'll cool down."  
  
Takakura cleared his throat loudly. "Seth?"  
  
"Oh!" Muffy said in shock. "Was I interrupting you two?"  
  
"No, its fine," Seth ensured. "Now, get back to the Blue Bar, Griffin probably has something for you to do."  
  
"Right. See ya later!"   
  
Muffy turned and ran for the Blue Bar.  
  
"How does it feel to be engaged?" Takakura asked Seth after a while.  
  
"Like nothing I ever felt before," Seth responded.  
  
"I felt the same way when I got married," Takakura said. "We had some good times... but diseases get ahold of people..."  
  
Takakura sighed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm... sorry to hear that, Taka," Seth said quietly.  
  
"No problem," Takakura said. "Come on, lets get busy."  
  
---  
  
As Seth and Takakura entered Vesta's Farm Celia greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Seth! Hi, Takakura!"  
  
"Yo Celia! Whats UP?" Seth called.  
  
"Nothing, really," Celia said. "So, what can I get you guys today?"  
  
"Oh, a pack of strawberries, thanks," Seth responded.  
  
"Six or Twelve?" Celia asked.  
  
"Uhm... twelve."  
  
"Coming right up." Celia turned and went to get the seeds.  
  
"So..." Takakura said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What else are we gonna spend our dough on?"  
  
Seth laughed. "Very funny. Its not often I get that rich."  
  
"True," Takakura nodded, "but you shouldn't waste it all away in one day."  
  
Celia returned with a small box of seed bags. "Here you are! That'll be 360 Gold."  
  
Seth handed her the money, while she gave him the box. "Great! See you guys later!"  
  
"Bye!" Seth and Takakura left the farm.  
  
Seth gave the box to Takakura. "Take this to the farm and meet me down by Inner Inn after you put it in the tool shed."  
  
"Got it." Takakura went off to the farm to carry out his duty.  
  
---  
  
Seth walked into town, taking a look around at the scenery. He was about to enter the Inner Inn, when suddenly...  
  
"Moi!!!"  
  
CRASH.  
  
Murrey ran into him at full speed, knocking him over.  
  
"Waaaaah! What the-"  
  
Seth slowly got up after he regained the air in his lungs. "Murrey, watch where you're going!" he gasped.  
  
"Moi... sorry," Murrey responded. "There was t-this insect, w-which bite me..."  
  
Rock ran outside from inside the Inn. "Seth, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Murrey accidentally ran into me."  
  
"At that speed? I'm thinking it was intentional."  
  
"Moi... big bug bite. V-very bad."  
  
"Let me see," Seth said, looking at Murrey's arm. "Doesn't look too bad."  
  
"Y-you think so?" Murrey asked.  
  
"Sure. Run along now."  
  
Murrey walked off for the Springs.  
  
"Geez, that looked like it hurt. You okay?" Rock asked again.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Seth said.  
  
They entered the Inn and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Can I get ya some food? You look hungry."  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
Takakura entered. "Seth, you ready to go?"  
  
Seth jumped. "On second thought, Rock, maybe later. I have to go."  
  
Rock nodded. "No problemo," he said. "See ya around, Seth."  
  
---  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Takakura checked his watch. "Near Seven P.M," he responded.  
  
Seth nodded. "Come on, lets go back to the farm. We need our rest." 


	2. Thoughts

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
================================================  
  
~ "Thoughts" ~  
  
The next Day Seth woke up to barking from Jake.  
  
"Wha-?" He looked at the bedside clock. It read '3:39.'  
  
"Damnit, Jake," he muttered as he got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. What was causing the commotion?  
  
He stepped outside. Jake was in front of the house, facing the north woods.  
  
Barking at something that was obviously up there...  
  
"Ssssssh, Jake, it's okay," Seth said, rubbing Jake's ears.  
  
But Jake kept on barking.   
  
"Shut up!" Seth shouted.  
  
Jake finally looked at Seth, then fell silent and whimpered.  
  
Seth looked around, took his sickle, and began to walk up the path to the spring.  
  
---  
  
As Seth entered the woods, everything looked fine to him. He looked around. Nothing there.  
  
But then he took a closer look.  
  
Something white and hairy was moving around... it was too dark to clearly see it.  
  
"Huh?" Seth raised his sickle. "Who's there?"  
  
Some rustling was heard behind him, and suddenly-  
  
"MUKA MUKA!!!!"  
  
"Waaaaah!"  
  
Seth was tackled by some hairy white thing. He realized what it was, and began to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Mukumuku, you hairy carpet!"  
  
The white haired beast looked at Seth with calm dark eyes. "Mukamuka!"  
  
Seth sighed with relief. "Jake was barking. I thought something was up-"  
  
He fell silent. Looking behind Mukumuku, he realized something else was up there with them.  
  
It was Murrey. But he didn't look like himself. His face was kind of red, and his eye pupils were rather smaller than usual.  
  
"Murrey?" Seth said cautiously.  
  
"W-who is it?" came his voice.  
  
"Me... Seth," Seth said.  
  
"Muuuuukamuka!" Mukumuku grunted.  
  
"Oh... I-I thought there would b-be more... food," Murrey muttered.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Murrey acted confused. "...eh... oh! Sure."  
  
"You look kind of... red."  
  
"I-it's okay," Murrey said uncertainly. "Must be an allergic r-reaction or s-something."  
  
Seth looked uncertain himself. "Well, I'd better get to bed... night, Murrey."  
  
"G-good night."  
  
---  
  
Seth awoke late that morning, he had to rush to water his crops and care for the animals. Soon enough, around 10, he was able to get into town.  
  
"Hola! Seth!"  
  
It was Rock again.  
  
"Hey, Rock," Seth said. He was still tired after the events earlier that morning.  
  
"You look tired... you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, Jake woke me up with his barking," Seth said.  
  
"So that WAS him barking," Rock said.  
  
"Yeah. So, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
Seth saw Murrey passing. "Have you noticed Murrey? He looks kind of... odd."  
  
Rock glanced at him. "Wow. Look at his face... he's either really pissed off or hitting puberty again."  
  
"He said it was the bug bite he got yesterday," Seth continued. "He might have a allergic reaction, or..."  
  
"Huh..." Rock thought for a minute. "Should we see Hardy about it?"  
  
"Nah, it oughta cool off," Seth said. "Anyway, I'll see ya later. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Alrighty, bye."  
  
---  
  
Seth was walking by the Blue Bar, when Muffy came out.  
  
"Hey, Seth!" she winked at him.  
  
"Sup, Muffy?" Seth said.  
  
They began to walk together.  
  
"Just a few more days..." Muffy said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Seth was lost thinking about Murrey's problem that he had forgotten about the proposal. "Great, ain't it?"  
  
They arrived at Ramona's Villa. The sound of a piano being played filled their ears.  
  
"I love piano music!" Muffy said. "Who plays that good?"  
  
"Lumina," Seth replied. "I saw her play not long ago."  
  
"She's good!" Muffy commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Seth looked at his watch. "Oh, crap, gotta get back to the farm."  
  
"So soon?" Muffy's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah... I slept in this morning because Jake barked a lot and woke my up around four."  
  
"Ah, that explains a lot. See ya!"  
  
They kissed quickly and Seth was off.  
  
---  
  
Seth ran all the way back to his farm. "Aya, work!" he muttered to himself.  
  
Takakura came out of the Food Storage as Seth was finishing up with the crops.  
  
"Seth! Over here!"  
  
Seth watered the last crop, and ran over to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So, you want me to give Fiona the miracle potion?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, that. Yes."  
  
"Okay. Follow me."  
  
---  
  
It was late afternoon. Seth was sitting on the bridge, watching the river flow gently into the ocean.  
  
There was footsteps. Seth turned his head to see Grant walking home from work.  
  
"You look happy," Seth said.  
  
"Of course I am!" Grant exclaimed, adjusting his glasses. "I got promoted today! My boss let me go home early for a change."  
  
"Sweet. Congrajulations," Seth said.  
  
"Thank you. This calls for a drink!" Grant walked off towards the Blue Bar.  
  
Seth went back to watching the river for a few minutes, until Takakura walked up to him.  
  
"I think we're done for the day."  
  
"Yeah," Seth said, getting up. "Let's go over to the Blue Bar." 


	3. The Blue Bar Incident

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
A/N: Warning - There may be spoilers for those who haven't gone after Year One, "The Begining," yet.  
  
================================================  
  
~ "The Blue Bar Incident" ~  
  
Seth and Takakura entered the Blue Bar. Griffin and Muffy were behind the counter, and Kassey, Patrick, Grant, and Hardy were ordering drinks and socializing.  
  
"Griffin, my man!" Seth said. "Gimmie a Moon Trip!"  
  
"Comin' up!" Griffin said. He grabbed a glass.  
  
Seth and Takakura took seats by Patrick and Kassey.  
  
"Hows it going, young 'un?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Just fine, thank you," Seth responded, smiling.  
  
Takakura ordered a red punch. He got his faster, as red punch wasn't so hard to make.  
  
Seth watched as he drank it. "Thirsty guy, huh?"  
  
Takakura sighed. "Yup. Hard day, going up that mountain delivering your stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Seth took his Moon Trip from Griffin, and payed up. He drank deeply, when he heard a door opening. He lowered his glass to see Murrey enter the bar.  
  
Murrey did not look too healthy. His face was even redder, some spots of purple were visible as well. His hair was bushy, it looked like some clumps had fallen out. His eyes were red, and pupils were as small as ants.  
  
"...Murrey?" Seth said.  
  
Hardy took a look at Murrey. "Oh, dear. Everyone, step back..."  
  
Griffin looked at Murrey. "What the hell?"  
  
Seth approached Murrey cautiously. "Murrey..."  
  
"Seth, get away from him," Hardy warned.  
  
"Murrey... are you okay? Do you need help?"  
  
"Seth!" Hardy said. "I'm warning you, get away from him."  
  
Seth took a step closer.  
  
"Seth, get the hell away from him!" Muffy shouted.  
  
Seth got closer.  
  
"Murrey- AAAGH!"  
  
Murrey bit Seth hard on the hand as he reached for him. He pushed Seth out of the way, knocking him into a wall, and his head hit a shelf, knocking it down.  
  
Murrey jumped onto the counter. Griffin pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at Murrey. Murrey, sensing danger, pushed him as he pulled the trigger. The shotgun went off, hitting Takakura in the shoulder.  
  
Seth didn't believe his eyes. "Takakura!"  
  
Murrey grabbed the shotgun, and he and Griffin both pulled it towards each other. Hardy knelt by Takakura and grabbed his medical supplies.  
  
Murrey had won over the fight for the shotgun, but there was a price to pay. WHACK! Griffin punched him in the face. He stumbled, almost falling off the counter, and fired his shotgun. This time the blast struck Muffy in the chest.  
  
Seth looked up to see Muffy fall against a cabinet.  
  
"Muffy!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Griffin had grabbed the shotgun when Murrey fell off the counter. Griffin aimed it down at Murrey, and fired it.  
  
Seth ran over to Muffy's body. Hardy observed her.  
  
"She's... dead..."  
  
Seth felt a sudden pain, and fell unconcious...  
  
---  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't woken up."  
  
"I feel sorry for him... with his girlfriend... and all..."  
  
"Yeah... you know what if feels like, right?"  
  
"Yes... back when Nina died..."  
  
Seth awoke. He found himself in Hardy's house, which was originally Galen and Nina's until Nina had died. He sat up and looked around.  
  
"Ahh! Where am I? Where's Muffy? Where's Takakura? Please tell me they're alive..."  
  
Galen was sitting on a couch next to a bed, which had Takakura asleep in it. Doctor Hardy quickly rushed over to Seth.  
  
"Seth! Its me, Hardy! Calm down."  
  
"I can't! I need to see Muffy!"  
  
Hardy sighed. "You won't be... seeing Muffy anytime soon."  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
Hardy nodded sadly. "She died."  
  
The words echoed in Seth's head like in a cave. A glass in his emotions shattered.  
  
"No... it can't be... but we... we were gonna get... married..."  
  
Seth fell back in his bed sobbing uncontrollably, covering his eyes with his hands. The person he was engaged with, the person he loved with all his heart, Muffy... was dead... 


	4. Three Months Later

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
Note: If you haven't ready the last chapter (and you would be extremely stupid not to), then do not read this until you do. Just another spoilers warnng about the same thing.  
  
================================================  
  
~ "Three Months Later" ~  
  
3 Months Later...  
  
Takakura was still in Hardy's place. It seems he had gotten led poisoning when the bullet had hit him. It seems Griffin made the shells in his shotgun with some kind of led.  
  
Seth had given up on his farming life, and eventually sold all of his animals, except for Fiona the cow, his Horse, RyuKeshu, and two chickens. He still watered crops, but not nearly as many as he used to have. The chickens, one male and one female, rarely had a fertilized egg, and even when they did, Seth sold it anyway.  
  
Now, three months later, he had stopped going into town unless Van was having a sale, or to visit Takakura. Otherwise he would be on his farm, either being comforted by Jake, doing farm work, or talking to Doctor Hardy, who payed visits to him to try to cheer him up.  
  
But nothing would cheer Seth up. In fact, he was so depressed that Daryl had stopped coming to his farm to blame global warming on his cows. The others who witnessed that terrible incident didn't feel much happy either.  
  
Not many people missed Murrey. He usually stole things from people, so he wasn't really missed. But Celia believed he just wanted a way to get back to his home.  
  
Seth wasn't sure how he'd move on. Forget-Me-Not Valley had just lost 2 of its citizens, Muffy and Murrey...  
  
---  
  
One particular day, Seth heard a knock on his door. He opened it, excpeting it to be Hardy.  
  
It Hardy, but Galen was with him.  
  
"Galen?" Seth muttered. "What do you want?"  
  
"Galen has come with me to share his feelings when he had lost Nina," Hardy said.  
  
Seth sighed. "Come on in."  
  
---  
  
Galen sighed. "I know how you feel, Seth. Needless to say, I didn't feel any happier than you. I isolated myself from everyone else... and let me tell you, I regretted it later. Don't make the same mistake I did, Seth."  
  
Hardy looked at Seth. He looked no happier. "Listen, Seth, I know you're upset. I'm sad too. But you can't let that ruin your farming life."  
  
"Muffy was all I ever had, and so was Takakura," Seth muttered. "Now, Taka has led poisoning, and Muffy is dead. How can I do all the farming and ship my own stuff on my own? It's not possible!"  
  
"There is always another way," Galen said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Explain one to me," Seth snapped.  
  
"Seth, don't take it out on others," Hardy said. "It's bad enough you gave up on your life because of it, but you don't need to keep yourself from everyone else! I liked you much better when you actually had a personallity."  
  
"I think I have a fine personallity," Seth muttered. "What about you?"  
  
"Seth," Galen muttered. "You're going the wrong way. If you give it a try, you can accomplish anything."  
  
Seth said nothing. Hardy sighed.  
  
"Seth, if you want to wither away into nothing, then be my guest. Once you get your head straight again, tell me."  
  
He and Galen stood up, and walked out of the house. As Hardy left, he stopped, looked back at Seth. He sighed sadly, and closed the door.  
  
Seth soon fell asleep. 


	5. A Town Changed

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
================================================  
  
~ "A Town Changed" ~  
  
Town seemed to carry on without Seth, but things had changed with them as well. Along with Muffy and Murrey's deaths, Griffin, thinking he was responsible for Muffy's death and Takakura's condition, moved out of Forget-me-not Valley, giving the Blue Bar to Galen, who says he had a good drink-making past.  
  
Celia, feeling greatly sorry for Seth, wanted to comfort him, but was told otherwise by Hardy.  
  
"You should wait a while before trying to visit him," the old doctor had said. "He's... not in the best mood."  
  
Everyone who Seth had befriended, including Vesta and Rock, had also felt bad for him. But they didn't know what to do, or if they could do anything to help him. Rock sometimes went with Seth to visit Takakura, but they never really talked much.  
  
Some people, however, did not feel sorry for him. Like Samantha.   
  
"He's just a self-pitied guy so full of himself he can't move on with his life," she had said. Her husband, Grant, having witnessed the incident, disagreed with her, but he wasn't very sure about his opinion.  
  
As Rock was walking up the hill, he saw Galen and Hardy walking down.  
  
"Don't bother," Hardy said. "He's sleeping. Even if he wasn't, he'd probably kick you out."  
  
"I just wish he would feel better," Rock sighed. "He's got the whole town worried about him."  
  
"He'll get better," Galen said, sounding confident. "I did."  
  
"True," Hardy nodded. "We just have to wait. He'll pull himself together sooner or later."  
  
Rock closed his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
Galen checked his watch. "Hmmm. Time to open up the bar. Excuse me, gentlemen."  
  
---  
  
Rock returned home to find Tim and Ruby waiting for him.  
  
"Is he alright?" Tim asked.  
  
Rock shrugged. "I don't know. Hardy said he was sleeping."  
  
"Galen seems to have improved with his mood," Ruby said. "Do you think maybe Seth will get better?"  
  
Rock nodded. "Everyone gets over a heartbreak."  
  
"True," Tim agreed.  
  
---  
  
It was mid-evening. The Blue Bar wasn't very active anymore, but still, some people went to see how good Galen was at making drinks.  
  
Kassey sipped what Galen called a 'Fruit Punch.'  
  
"Huh, not bad!" he commented. "What else are you good with?"  
  
"Not much," Galen admitted. "But I try."  
  
The door opened.   
  
"Well, look who's here!" Kassey said. "Seth! Feeling any better?"  
  
"Take a guess..." Seth muttered, taking a seat next to Kassey. "So, Galen, what are you got at here?"  
  
"Try the Fruit Punch," Kassey suggested.  
  
"Fine," Seth said. "Gimmie a Fruit Punch."  
  
Gustafa entered. When he saw Seth he jumped. "Whoah! Seth! Good to see you!"  
  
Seth said nothing. Gustafa took a seat next to him.  
  
"Try not to socialize too much with him," Galen warned. "He's still... grumpy."  
  
Gustafa's face fell. "Oh," he said. "Well..."  
  
"A drink is good sometimes," Seth admitted. "I can't shun myself from public forever, I need my usual drink."  
  
"Hear, hear," Kassey said.  
  
"I've been thinking of a poem," Gustafa said. "But, I just can't find out what its based on."  
  
"What are you writing anyway?" Kassey asked.  
  
"Well, its kinda about the wildlife... then the scenery in Forget Valley..." Gustafa said. "Then it kinda ends there."  
  
"Hm... you got me," Kassey said.  
  
Seth finished his Fruit Punch. "I like it," he said. "Nice flavor. What else do you make?"  
  
"I make two other things so far," Galen said. "I'm trying to invent more, but its not coming along. The full list so far is: Fruit Punch, Strawberry Solution, and Lemonade."  
  
"Let me try the Strawberry Solution," Gustafa asked. "I'm thirsty!"  
  
"Coming up," Galen said. "But I should warn you, its quite cold."  
  
"I like things cold!" Gustafa licked his lips.  
  
Seth placed his empty mug onto the counter. "Well, I'd better be getting back," he said. "I need to catch some sleep..."  
  
"Well, see ya around, if you ever come back," Gustafa said.  
  
"Bye," Kassey said.  
  
Seth closed the door behind him. 


	6. Feeling Better?

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
~~ A Changed Life ~~  
  
================================================  
  
~ "Feeling Better?" ~  
  
Seth awoke the next morning with a headache. He walked outside and grabbed a fern from the behind of his barn. Eating it, he took his watering can out of his sack and watered the few crops he had.  
  
Fiona the cow was sick. Seth didn't seem to have Animal Medicine for her, and he couldn't afford any until he sold something to get him that much.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fiona," he muttered. "I don't have enough money."  
  
Fiona mooed in a way that sounded like she could take it.  
  
"Thats my Fiona," Seth said.  
  
---  
  
Celia was awake early that day. Stepping outside, she grabbed the watering can from the shed, filled it, and began to water the crop fields. It took a while, but it was sure worth it. Now she didn't have to work in the hot sun, as it was nearing summer.  
  
Sighing, she walked over to the river and sat gazing into the crystal clear water. She didn't know if anyone else was up at this time yet. She checked her watch. It said "5:57."  
  
She looked up at Seth's farm. 'Maybe Seth is up...' she thought.  
  
Standing, she slowly made her way to the farm.  
  
---  
  
Seth emerged from the chicken coop, carrying two eggs. He put them in the shipment box, then left the food storage to see Celia.  
  
"Hey, Seth..." she said.  
  
Seth turned away. "Celia... hi."  
  
"Do you feel any better?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I woke with a headache," Seth said. "But I feel kinda better now. But then I found out my cow is sick."  
  
"Thats too bad..." Celia said.  
  
"Yes," Seth agreed. "But I'm nearing enough money to afford Medicine, so she'll be okay. She's a strong cow."  
  
"So I've heard," Celia said. "Didn't you make a fortune out of her milk?"  
  
"I'm trying not to remember what I've lost," Seth said. "I still... you know, haven't gotten over it."  
  
"Oh... my bad," Celia said.  
  
"Its no problem," Seth said.  
  
They stood facing each other in silence.  
  
"Well," Seth said, scratching the back of his head. "I'd better get back inside. See you around, Celia. Nice talking to you again."  
  
"Yeah... you too."  
  
---  
  
It was now daylight. Celia was in town looking at the small crop field by the Inner Inn, when Doctor Hardy walked over to her.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" he asked.  
  
Celia nodded.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He seemed to be feeling better," she explained. "But not quite over it."  
  
"Ah," Hardy said. "So, he didn't snap at you or any of the sort?"  
  
Celia shook her head slowly. "No."  
  
"Good," Hardy said, taking notes. "An Improvement. Maybe I'll ask him about this when he visits Takakura."  
  
"Don't go too overboard with the questions, now," Celia said. "He isn't completely over it, it might affect him or make him mad."  
  
"Got it," Hardy said. Muttering to himself, he walked back into his house. 


	7. Reflections

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
A/N: HOLY GOD!!! I forgot completely about this! Whats wrong with me!? Geez... I hope I don't do that again.  
  
================================================  
  
- "Reflections" -  
  
Seth was outside again at just about ten AM. Working on his crop field, he watched his crops grow.  
  
"I'd like to have more crops here again... I'll just have to wait until I get more money... how could I tear myself apart like that?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's better not to think about it... but with everybody reminding me, its kind hard."  
  
---  
  
"It almost felt like he changed back... like he was a happy person again..."  
  
Celia was in town that morning, talking with Nami, Hardy, and Chris.  
  
"You mean he didn't go into any outbursts of rage?" Nami asked.  
  
"Interesting..." Hardy said, looking up at Seth's Farm. "This is a sign of improvement! This is good stuff... I must note on this!"  
  
He ran off towards his house for a pencil and his notebook.   
  
"I see Hardy likes he job enough right now," Chris sighed.  
  
"Don't we all," Nami muttered. "Well, I must be off. I'm... hungry."  
  
As Nami walked off, Chris looked at her watch. "Funny, I need to go too. It's just about time for me and Wally to go up the mountain..."  
  
At that moment, Wally ran up. "Ah, Chris, already ready, I see. Hey, Celia."  
  
Celia nodded her hello. "Hi."  
  
Chris and Wally ran off towards the mountain, and Celia sighed. Just then, Hardy ran back up, holding his pencil and notebook.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, looking around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They all had to go somewhere," Celia explained.  
  
"Odd," Hardy scratched his head. "Well, start over, how did he act?"  
  
Celia sighed, then retold her story.  
  
---  
  
Later that afternoon, Seth walked into town for the Blue Bar again. He felt quite thirsty for some reason, and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
As he opened the door, he saw Galen behind the counter. Gustafa was there again, along with Carter and Marlin.  
  
"Back again, Seth?" Galen asked. "I assume you want what you had last time?"  
  
"Fruit Punch? Sure," Seth popped a seat next to Gustafa.  
  
"You know, Celia said today you were acting quite better," Marlin said, looking at Seth through his drink as he sipped it. "Hardy was all ears this morning."  
  
"What did she say?" Seth asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you didn't get all angry," Marlin said, "And you actually seemed... well... normal."  
  
"You like before Muffy died?" Seth said, feeling his heart throb at the very mention. "Don't remind me... I guess you could say I'm feeling... a little better..."  
  
"You can't stay like that forever, ya know," Galen muttered, cleaning a glass.  
  
"I know that... people always tell me that," Seth muttered. "I suppose they're all right, of course."  
  
"You're here to relax. Here, your drink's ready."  
  
"They'll always be more ladies," Carter said, putting his empty glass on the counter. "Galen! Pop me another lemon drink, please! Whatever they're called."  
  
Seth took a nice, long sip, and put his soon-emptied cup onto the counter. "Well, that was refreshing and all, but I'd best be off now. See you all later, I guess."  
  
"See ya, Seth," Gustafa said.  
  
"Bye then," Carter said through gulps of lemonade.  
  
---  
  
As Seth was walking back to his house, nighttime struck. He decided to go over to Hardy's and check on Takakura.  
  
Hardy let him in quietly. "Don't make too much noise, he might have a strong headache. Excuse me, I need to go into town."  
  
As Hardy left, Seth sat by Takakura's bed. "Taka?"  
  
Takakura slowly opened his eyes. "Seth?"  
  
Seth smiled. "The very one. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I... kinda have a headache..."  
  
"Thats a common problem," Seth said.   
  
"Hows work on the farm?" Takakura asked, adjusting his head on his pillow.  
  
"Not so great..." Seth said, looking down. "Only Fiona lives out of all of the cows. And I only have two chickens..."  
  
"Buy some more," Takakura said. "Or hatch another one with a fertilized egg."  
  
"I can't afford to take care of more yet," Seth said. "I'm trying to pull myself together, though. First I have to buy medicine for Fiona, though. She's sick."  
  
"It sounds like life really sucks right now," Takakura said, cracking a smile.  
  
Seth tried to pull one, too. "I know... it does."  
  
"Well, I'm tired," Takakura said, shifting his position in the bed. "I need my sleep... good night, Seth."  
  
"Good night, Takakura..."  
  
Seth turned and let himself out. Just then, Hardy entered.  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
Takakura slowly shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry him..."  
  
"He is going to find out either way, when it already happens, or when you tell him. How can you not feel guilt after not telling him?"  
  
"I know..." Takakura said, closing his eyes. "I'll tell him the next visit..."  
  
"You'd best," Hardy said. "I want you to think about it, Takakura. Now, get some rest." 


	8. Takakura

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "Takakura" -  
  
"You know, its really strange. First he's all upset, then grumpy, and now he's going normal. Its like he has multiple personallities."  
  
"You know how it is, Nami. First of all, he lost his fiance. How would you feel if you were in love?"  
  
"Probably sad, but not multiple personalitites."  
  
"Oh, stop it..."  
  
"You stop it."  
  
"I didn't start it."  
  
"Shut up you two, you're acting like children."  
  
The next morning in the Blue Bar, Nami and Hardy were having a conversation, while Galen was eavesdropping from the other room.  
  
"Who asked you to listen in?" Nami said stubbornly.  
  
"I couldn't resist," Galen muttered, stepping into the bar. "I mean, Seth's encountering what I have encountered before when I lost Nina."  
  
"At least you were able to get over it," Nami said.  
  
"Oh come now," Hardy muttered through a glass of Orange Juice. "Haven't you heard anything Celia said? He's getting better. But he visited Takakura last night... and..."  
  
"What about Taka?" Galen asked, cleaning a glass with a rag.  
  
"Well... he has this... secret... between me and him... but its gonna break out sooner or later."  
  
"What is it?" Nami asked, interested.  
  
Hardy looked around, hesitant to say what he was about to say. He told his words quietly.  
  
"Takakura's poisioning has become... fatal," he said. "He's going to die."  
  
Galen nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. He and Nami were silent.  
  
"Seriously?" Galen asked, putting the glass down.  
  
"Yes," Hardy sighed. "By week, or so. I'm amazed he's held out this long. If he doesn't tell Seth, and if Seth doesn't visit again soon, I'll have to tell him myself, and I won't like it any more than him."  
  
Nami was quiet. "I never thought it would be that serious..."  
  
"Belive it, Nami," Hardy said. "It was serious since Griffin fired the first shot with his gun."  
  
They all fell silent again. Galen went back to cleaning his glass.  
  
---  
  
Celia was observing the crops at Vesta's ranch.  
  
"Looks like a good crop this Spring," she said, as Vesta walked by her.  
  
"Yes," the plump lady said. "Even though Forget Valley is at a time of sadness, it can't keep us from our work, now can it?"  
  
"No... it can't," Celia said.  
  
'There we go, thinking about Seth again,' the thought. 'I just feel so sorry for him...'  
  
"Hey... you okay?" Vesta asked, looking at Celia's vacant expression.  
  
Celia blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... listen, I'm going into town for a while."  
  
"Don't be gone long," Vesta called after her.  
  
---  
  
Hugh, Lumina, and Katie were running around Daryl's lab, playing tag, while Rock watched them.  
  
"Eh, you guys remind me of me when I was younger," Rock said.  
  
Hugh ran over to Rock and tagged him, then ran as fast as he could. "You're it!"  
  
"You little..." Rock chased after him, while Lumina and Katie giggled.  
  
Celia walked over to them, watching Rock and Hugh as they ran by.  
  
"What are they up to?" she asked.  
  
"We're playing tag!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"I've noticed," Celia smiled. "Say, Lumina, wheres Romana?"  
  
"Up at the mansion, as usual," Lumina said, pointing. "Why?"  
  
"I just need to talk to her..." Celia said.  
  
"Well, she's up there if you need her," Lumina said.  
  
"You look sad," Katie said. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Its just Seth... well, I have to go. See you kids around."  
  
They waved after her. "Bye, Celia!"  
  
Rock and Hugh ran up to them, both panting.  
  
"Man!" Rock moaned. "What do your parents to do you?"  
  
"Nobody can tag me!" Hugh said triumphantly. "I will never be it again!"  
  
Rock whacked his back as he was talking. "Tag, you're it."  
  
Hugh realized what just happened. "Aw, man!"  
  
Lumina and Katie giggled again as Hugh chased Rock.  
  
---  
  
After a few knocks on the door, Celia was let in by Sebastian.  
  
"Welcome, Celia," the elderly butler greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to ask Romana for advice," Celia explained. "I'm in a spot of problems... where is she?"  
  
"I'm right here, young Celia."  
  
Romana was decending the stairs slowly, having trouble with her cane.  
  
"Lady Romana!" Sebastian said, rushing up the stairs towards her. "Here, let me help you."  
  
"Thank you, Sebastian."  
  
When she got to the end of the stairs, she walked over to Celia. "What advice do you need?"  
  
"Well... Its about Seth."  
  
"Say no more," Romana said with a wave of her hand. "Come, let us go to my room. Sebastian, do you mind cooking up Lunch for us?"  
  
"Not at all, Lady Romana," Sebastian said with a bow.  
  
---  
  
Romana relaxed in her rocking chair. "Tell me all," she said, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
Celia gulped, and began. "Okay... well... I take it you know about the Blue Bar Incident three months ago? Well... Seth was affected greatly, and I feel so sorry for his loss... I mean, he was so sad, and after whats happened... Muffy... Murrey... Takakura..."  
  
"Takakura is very much alive," Romana said, smiling and opening her eyes. "He is just poisoned... by some sort of lead. Its very odd..."  
  
"Hardy doesn't talk about Takakura much," Celia continued. "Its almost like he's keeping something from Seth he should know..."  
  
"Quite the opposite," Romana said. "It is Takakura keeping something from Seth. What it is, I do not know."  
  
"How do you find these things out?" Celia asked, amazed.  
  
"I have my sources," Romana said, nodding.   
  
---  
  
Takakura was sweating. He felt sick. He breathed gulps of air loudly, panting.   
  
'Whats... happening...?'  
  
He felt a large amount of pain in his stomach, almost making him vomit. He would get up, but he couldn't. The pain was overwhelming.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped, his body untensed. His eye pupils shrunk, and he stopped breathing. There was silence after this.  
  
A few seconds later, Hardy opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Takakura. How are you...?"  
  
He fell silent once he saw Takakura's face. It was frozen, the pupils not growing back to their normal size. Hardy knew what had happened. Taking the medical chart from Takakura's bedside table, he looked at it. His heart wrenched.  
  
He had read the chart wrong. It wasn't going to happen next week. The chart clearly said this week. There was no doubt about it.  
  
Takakura was dead. 


	9. Almost

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "Almost" -  
  
The news had broken to Seth the next morning. Hardy had came to his house around 8:30 and explained what had happened. Nobody had seen him for the rest of the day.  
  
"I hope he's alright..." Celia said.  
  
"He's lost another friend close to him," Hardy said sadly. "Its not very likely he'll be in a good mood for the next week, or so..."  
  
"How long will it be?" Galen asked.  
  
"Well, hard to tell," Hardy replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
The three were in the Blue Bar, sipping Lemonade.   
  
"Poor Seth..." Celia said. "I can't feel sorry enough for him. First, Muffy, now, Takakura..."  
  
She dropped off with a sigh.  
  
"We all do," Hardy said. "But... I fear he does not care what we feel."  
  
---  
  
Wally, Chris, and Hugh were enjoying breakfist.  
  
"Well, its almost ten," Wally said, casting a glance at his watch. "Shall we go, sweetie?"  
  
"After breakfist, Wally," Chris said. "We can't trust Hugh alone with his plate... he'll make a mess."  
  
"I will NOT!" Hugh protested, making a face.  
  
"He has gotten older," Wally said. "Come on, honey. Give him a chance?"  
  
Chris sighed. "All right. Don't make a mess, Hugh, or you'll be in trouble. Come along, Wally."  
  
As they left, Hugh made sure they were gone for good. He went to the table and picked up his plate, turned, and then he dropped it.  
  
"Heh heh. Oops."  
  
---  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Nope... uh... about what?"  
  
"Takakura's dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its true. Hardy broke the news this morning."  
  
"When will this stop?..."  
  
"I don't know. Now Seth has another reason to be really depressed again."  
  
"I swear, he'll never get over it."  
  
"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We'll never know until it happens."  
  
"True."  
  
Wally and Chris walked by Celia, Hardy, and Galen. Celia was able to pick up part of what they were saying, making her worry more.  
  
"Maybe I should check on him..."  
  
"No!" Hardy said the second he heard her. "That would be a very bad idea. When he is depressed like this, I think it would be best to leave him alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Have you seen what he has done to people who tried to visit?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me when I visited him!" Celia said loudly, making Patrick and Kassey, who were across the path, turn to look at them. Hardy went awkwardly quiet, then his face turned red.  
  
"Well, go ahead!" he said, standing. "But I'm telling you, you won't want to do it again after this!"  
  
He stomped off to his house, slamming the door. Patrick and Kassey decided to keep on walking down the path.  
  
"I hope I didn't make him too angry," Celia muttered. "I mean, its a pretty rediculous thing to argue about, once you think about it."  
  
"Not many people think when they argue," Galen said, collecting Hardy's lemonade glass. "Except maybe for some snappy comebacks."  
  
---  
  
Wally and Chris came by Grant as they strolled through the mountains.  
  
"Why, hello, Grant!" Wally greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Wha- oh, hello!" Grant said, jumping. "My, you guys walk pretty fast!"  
  
"Thanks to the help of excercising!" Wally said. He and Chris slowed down to walk with him. "So, where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm going to work!" Grant explained. "I walk every morning to the city. Its really refreshing, but rather tiring."  
  
"Well, you'll get used to it," Chris. "Tell me, what intrigued you, Sam, and Kate to move here to Forget Valley?"  
  
"I was told it was peaceful, beautiful, and an all out wonderful place to live," he said. "Apparantly, its not very wonderful right now, the way things are going."  
  
"It'll all clear up," Wally said positively. "Say, me and Chris were just talking about it."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you think Seth's okay? My wife has no pity for him, but I kinda feel sorry."  
  
"Well, we do too, but theres nothing we can really do but hope for the best, eh?"  
  
Grant nodded. "Yeah. Right."  
  
"Well, here's our turn. Have a good day, Grant."  
  
"You too. Have fun on your stroll."  
  
"Bye now!"  
  
---  
  
Seth was sitting on his bed. The lights were off, but he didn't appear to need any, because he was staring at a photo of him and Muffy. They were both smiling and had their arms over the other's shoulder.  
  
All down to this... him, alone now, with everyone he was close to dead. The only things that were to confort him were two chickens, a horse, and a sick cow. He might as well kill himself.  
  
Then his eyes widened. Killing himself... it may be a crazy idea, but it did not seem crazy at all to him.  
  
"Its the only way..." he muttered.  
  
He then realized something. He had to go into town to find something that could kill him him, or merely even cut him. Then he thought of it - the Inn. The kitchen there certainly had some knives.  
  
"Its settled, then." 


	10. The Point

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "The Point" -  
  
"Seth?"  
  
Celia knocked on the door of Seth's house. There was no response. It looked as though nobody was home...  
  
Celia looked around. The horse, RyuKeshu, was eating the grass by the barn. The two chickens had been let out, and were lying about, one pecking out of Jake's food bowl. Fiona the cow was looking ghastly.  
  
"There, there," she said, walking over to pet her head. Fiona mooed weakly.  
  
After a few minutes more, Celia decided to try again. She knocked several more times.  
  
"Seth? Are you there?"  
  
She finally got a reply, but it seemed to come from nowhere...  
  
"Go away..."  
  
"Seth, we need to talk."  
  
"We always need to talk. Do we?"  
  
"Come on, Seth... let me in."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I just want to talk..."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Alright, have it your way," he said. "But make it quick. I have to leave soon."  
  
The door opened, and she walked in.  
  
---  
  
"So... how do you feel?"  
  
"What do ya think?"  
  
"Well... I was just wondering..."  
  
Celia sat down on the couch.  
  
"Say, where do you have to go?"  
  
Seth was quiet for a minute. Then, he said, "None of your buisness..."  
  
"Hey, I was just curious. Can't blame me."  
  
"Maybe I can."  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing... I was just thinking of something..."  
  
Seth's face suddenly looked sad instead of angry.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Something wrong? Something wrong?! Are you insane for asking that? Of course something's wrong! My fiance is dead! My farm partner and helper is dead! My life has been ruined..."  
  
He sat down next to Celia.  
  
"This is all too much for me... I'm going to end it all..."  
  
Celia looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Today... I'm killing myself."  
  
Celia stood up. "What?! No! You can't! I won't let you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you can't kill yourself like that! There'll be... other girls..."  
  
Seth fell silent, staring at the floor. "You're right... thanks, Celia. Its just so tempting... but... what was I thinking?"  
  
He stood. "I shouldn't have broken up like that. You'd better leave."  
  
Celia slowly walked to the door. "You gonna be okay, Seth?"  
  
Seth laid onto his bed. "Yeah... sure... I just need some sleep..."  
  
"I hope you get better."  
  
The door closed.  
  
---  
  
Hardy was with Galen when Celia returned. He seemed to be in a better mood.  
  
"So what happened? Did he chew off your head?"  
  
Celia sat down next to them, and did not respond for a minute.  
  
"Well, no, actually," she said. "It seemed like he was going to, but then he broke down and got all depressed... he said he was going to kill himself."  
  
Hardy's eyes widened. "What? Seriously?"  
  
"I convinced him otherwise," Celia explained, stopping him from standing up. "He's asleep now..."  
  
"Oh." Hardy said,  
  
"Hopefully he'll get better soon," Galen said. "I wonder how long it'll take him to cheer up."  
  
"Forever, it seems," Hardy said.  
  
Celia was confident. "I'm sure it'll all be over to him in no time, and his life will pick up..."  
  
"You know something?" Galen said. "I think he trusts you the most... you know, you've always been nice to him, even when he was angry and rude..."  
  
"Yeah... well..."  
  
Celia didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm off. Got a bar to run," Galen stood.  
  
"And I have to go to my house," Hardy said. "Medical buisness. Have a good day, you two."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Galen entered the Blue Bar, and Hardy left for his house. Celia remained sitting there, pondering... 


	11. The Animals need Caring

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "The Animals need Caring" -  
  
After a while Seth eventually woke up. It was at least 2 in the afternoon, judging by the sky and the sun's position. Seth stretched, then walked outside, blinking his eyes to adjust to the brightness.  
  
"I can't forget my animals, now can I?"  
  
He walked over to the field, climbing over the fence. Fiona was there, still sick. She didn't look too good...  
  
"Are ya okay, Fiona?" Seth asked.  
  
The cow grunted.  
  
"You've been sick a long time..." Seth said sadly, stroking her head. "I just wish I could get you some medicine..."  
  
He had a sudden idea.  
  
"Hang on... I'll be back."  
  
---  
  
He rumaged through the tool shed.  
  
"Come on! There at least has to be a little..."  
  
Throwing tools aside, he dug through the storage.  
  
"I remember putting one here before... I don't know how long ago, but I know its there!"  
  
Without any luck, he stood shortly afterward.  
  
"...hmmm, I suppose its not there..."  
  
He turned to leave, and saw a jar behind the door.  
  
"Hhmmm?"  
  
He picked it up and read the label.  
  
"Wha... its a miracle! Yes!"  
  
---  
  
Nami was outside the Inner Inn when Hardy showed up.  
  
"Going to check on Seth?"  
  
"Why, yes," Hardy said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, to say the least, he's acting kinda weird."  
  
Hardy scratched his neck. "How so?"  
  
"Take a look for yourself."  
  
Hardy sighed, walked up the hill to the farm area, and gasped.  
  
Seth was dancing around Fiona, who had just taken the medicine.  
  
"Yay! Fiona shall live! Woohoo!"  
  
"Holy crap!" Hardy exclaimed.  
  
"Told ya he was acting weird," Nami said. She had walked up next to him.  
  
"Well, at least he seems happy," Hardy said.  
  
"Seems?" Nami asked, giving him a look. "That says happy all over it."  
  
"I know..." Hardy said, nodding his head. "Well, I'm going to talk to him. I'll see you around, Nami."  
  
---  
  
Celia was walking by, when she saw Nami coming down the hill. Celia gave her a confused look.  
  
"What were you doing up there?" she asked.  
  
"Seth just went all happy whacky," Nami said, passing her. "I don't know why, and really don't want to find out. Go ask him yourself."  
  
'Whats with her today?' Celia thought questionably, watching Nami enter the Inn. 'Oh, well, I guess I have to go look...'  
  
As she reached the top of the hillside, she saw Hardy and Seth talking by the barn. Fiona wasn't looking too sick, in fact, she seemed to be recovering...  
  
"So, Seth, what of your other animals?" Hardy asked.  
  
"RyuKeshu is just fine," Seth said. "I think my chickens are okay, too. I need to put them back into the coop, or they'll wander off..."  
  
"Seth?"  
  
They both turned and saw Celia.  
  
"Celia? Whacha doin' here?"  
  
"I don't know, Nami said you were acting weird," Celia said, sitting next to him. "So, whats going on, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I found some spare medicine in my tool shed, and gave it to Fiona," Seth explained. "Take a look at her... she seems happier already."  
  
"All animals need caring," Hardy said. "Looks like Seth does care."  
  
Seth said nothing.  
  
"Wow, Seth, nice too see ya so happy again," Celia said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well," Seth said. "Like you all said... things get better."  
  
Seth turned away. He had began to understand Celia's feelings... she cared for him... even whe he was a total jackass, she still worried about him... the only other woman who cared for him as much had been Muffy... but could it be...   
  
Now that he thought about it, Celia was a good woman. Seth had began to take a liking to her, the way she did him.  
  
"Uh... I guess I'd better go get the chickens," Seth said, standing as one of the ran by.  
  
As he began to chase the chicken, Hardy and Celia talked.  
  
"Wow, he does seem better," Celia said.  
  
"Yeah," Hardy said, taking notes on his clipboard. "Man, oh man, wait 'till I tell Galen tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Celia asked.  
  
"Galen runs the Blue Bar, remember? I go there nearly every night."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Celia said, remembering. "Well, I'd better be off. Vesta wants me to sell these crops to Van for some money."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya soon," Hardy said. "I'll stay here with Seth once he's done with the... chickens... yeah. Bye!" 


	12. Social Acts

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "Social Acts" -  
  
"He's suddenly better? Weird."  
  
"And its all thanks to a cow and some medicine."  
  
"How long has that cow been around in his farm?"  
  
"I dunno, about 5 years or so."  
  
"Well, I guess that is a good excuse..."  
  
Gustafa, Galen, and Hardy were yet again in the Blue Bar that night. Hardy usually talked about how it was going with Seth whenever he was around.  
  
"Where did he find the medicine?" Galen asked.  
  
"He found it in his tool... shed..."  
  
Gustafa looked at Hardy's sudden expression. "Something wrong?"  
  
Hardy blinked, then shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
The door opened to reveal Seth, who walked in and sat next to Hardy.  
  
"Well, look who's here," Gustafa said.   
  
"Haven't seen you here for a while," Galen said. "What'll ya need?"  
  
"Just give me a lemonade," Seth said.   
  
"Hey, Galen," Hardy said. "I don't mean to be picky, but I'm getting a little tired of having the Fruit Punch, Strawberry Solutions, and Lemonades, not to say they're bad or anything."  
  
"Well, good news," Galen said. "I was able to come up with another drink!"  
  
"Lay it on me," Hardy said, leaning closer.  
  
"Well, its kind of a multi-flavor thing. Cherry, blueberry, lemon, lime, and melon. It comes in lots of color, too. Some redish blue thing, with spots of yellow. It tastes really good."  
  
"Came up with a name yet?" Gustafa asked through his glass.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but it isn't so creative. I call it the 'Fruitberry Surprise.'"  
  
"Fruitberry?" Hardy asked, laughing. "Hilarious, but it sure fits it."  
  
"You guys wanna be the first three to try it?" Hardy asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, why not?" Gustafa asked.  
  
"Count me in," Hardy said.  
  
"Me, too," Seth said.  
  
"So, Seth," Gustafa said, turning to him. "How are things on the ol' Farm doin'?"  
  
"Good," Seth said, looking at Galen, who had grabbed three glasses. The elderly man placed them in front of the three.  
  
"How's Fiona? I've heard she just got better."  
  
"You heard correctly."  
  
"And RyuKeshu?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"What about your chickens?"  
  
"Energetic, as usual," Seth said, looking up at the ceiling. "I haven't forgotten to feed them, of course."  
  
"I wasn't expecing you to," Gustafa said, turning back to Galen. "They almost ready?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute," came Galen's reply from what sounded like under his side of the counter. The loud whirring noise of a blender was heard for a few seconds.  
  
"Gee, that's loud," Hardy said.  
  
"What?" Gustafa said.  
  
"I said that's loud!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Forget it..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The loud whirring stopped, and a few shuffling noises took its place. Galen appeared with a blender full of the Fruitberry Surprise.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Just give us the drink," Seth said, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Hold your horses..."  
  
He tipped the blender ever so slightly so some of the contents slipped into Seth's glass. Hardy and Gustafa both got equal shares.  
  
"Doesn't seem so full..." Gustafa muttered, looking at his glass.  
  
Galen took a glass of lemonade for himself. "Yeah, well, I'll probably need to get a second blender, or find one that's really big."  
  
The four tipped their glasses together, and drank deeply. Seth was the first to finish.  
  
"Wow, that is good!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gustafa finished second, Hardy third. Galen put his half empty lemonade glass on the counter.  
  
"What do you two think?" he asked.  
  
"I liked it," Gustafa said, licking his lips.   
  
"It was good," Hardy said. "But you may want to blend it in a little longer."  
  
"Understandable," Galen said. "But you're probably quite right."  
  
"Well, I'm gone," Seth said, standing up. "I need to get back to the farm and catch myself proper sleep."  
  
"Uh, hold on, I'll come with you," Hardy stood also.  
  
"Well, okay, but I'm going to be sleeping soon..."  
  
They both left the Blue Bar.  
  
"Well, just us two now," Gustafa said.  
  
"I'm thinking of hitting the hay myself," Galen said.  
  
"Hang on," Gustafa said. "Before you do, could you blend me another Fruitberry?"  
  
---  
  
Seth and Hardy walked up the hill to the farm together.  
  
"I must say, Seth, you're getting quite better now," Hardy said with impression. "Its nice to see you happy again."  
  
"I know," Seth said. "I'm glad too."  
  
As they reached Seth's front door, they heard a mooing. They both turned to see Fiona running around in the large, long grassed pen.  
  
"Uh... she okay?" Hardy asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Seth said. "Just blowing off some steam. Isn't that right, Fiona?"  
  
Fiona stopped at the call of her name and came over to the fence, mooing happily. Seth walked over to pet her. Hardy stayed at the front door.  
  
"Strange..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Hardy, wanna pet her?"  
  
"What? Oh! Yes, why not?"  
  
As he stroked the top of her head, Hardy looked at Seth.  
  
"Seth... um... when you found that medicine... how old was it?"  
  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
  
"No particular reason," Hardy turned away. "You'd better get some sleep. Like you said, you'll need to catch some proper sleep..."  
  
As Hardy walked off, Seth watched him.  
  
"Yeah... sleep..."  
  
He looked at Fiona, who looked at him back. As he entered the house, Fiona laid down. 


	13. Fiona?

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "Fiona?" -  
  
Seth yawned, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head until he was awake. He looked at his clock, trying to see through all the darkness.  
  
"5:57? Damn! I actually woke up early..."  
  
He strecthed, and got out of bed. Opening the door, he saw it was nice and cool.  
  
"Hey... today oughta be nice."  
  
Looking around, he decided to check on the animals. Walking over to the chicken coop, he took out a bag of chicken feed.  
  
Slowly, he opened the door to find the two chickens asleep. Quietly he slipped some feed from his bag into the pile on the floor.  
  
"Sleep well," he said, closing the door. A quiet cluck was heard afterwards.  
  
Stepping over across the field, he saw Fiona in a sleeping stance, being gently quiet.  
  
"Heh," he said, observing her. "She looks so peaceful."  
  
He climbed over the fence and petter her. The brown cow didn't budge.  
  
"Huh, heavy sleeper, huh?"   
  
Seth climbed back over. Then he heard a whimper. "What?"  
  
He looked back at Fiona. She was still sleeping.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
The whimper ringed in his ears again.  
  
"Who's doing that?"  
  
He looked down at the ground before him. It was his dog, Jake.  
  
"Jake! You're back!" he said, picking the dog up and hugging him. "Whats this?"  
  
He found a note in Jake's collar. He pulled it out, setting Jake onto the ground. He unfolded it, and read.  
  
We found Jake around our crops after Muffy died. We figured we'd take care of Jake until you got better, and, so, you did, so... he's back.  
  
Vesta  
  
His heart wrenched as he folded the note back up and put it in his pocket. Did Vesta, Marlin, and Celia do all that for him?  
  
"People do seriously care... what a jackass I've been."  
  
---  
  
Later that day, Seth was walking with Celia through town. They were talking about... stuff, basically.  
  
"So Jake came home today," Seth was explaining. "And I found a note on his collar... did you, Vesta and Marlin seriously take care of him for me?"  
  
"We figured you didn't want to have Jake's life taken," Celia said with a smile. "I personally fed him every day with those herbs that grow behind our house. He kept trying to get back to you, though, so we had to tie him up."  
  
"Jesus, you've done so much for me... I don't know how I can thank you enough."  
  
They stopped walking.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing..." Celia said.  
  
Seth turned away and saw the Blue Bar.  
  
"You know, even though this is the place that did me in, I still like to go here once and a while. Galen makes great drinks."  
  
"Does he?" Celia asked, her eyebrows raising. "I never did drink too much, though. What does he make?"  
  
"Uh, let me think... lemondade, strawberry juice, fruit punch, and a neatorific drink he made just yesterday - Fruitberry Surprise."  
  
Celia giggled. "Fruitberry surprise? That's an odd name. That stuff sounds refresing, though."  
  
"It is, trust me," Seth said.  
  
"Hey! Look who's back in town!"  
  
They both turned to see Carter walking towards them.  
  
"Seth! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said. They shook hands.  
  
"Its good to be back, Carter," Seth said.  
  
"So how is it goin' on the farm?"  
  
"I'm making money..." Seth said. "Not much, though. At least not yet. Since Takakura died, I've been having to haul all my stuff up through the mountains to the city. Once RyuKeshu is in shape again, I can ride her up to get there faster. I feel great."  
  
"Reshaping your life, huh?" Carter said. "It's good to know you're feelin' better, Seth. If ya ever need anything, just call my name."  
  
"Thanks," Seth said.  
  
---  
  
Hardy sat alone in his office, writing on his clipboard.  
  
It's been nearly two months since Muffy's death. Seth appears to have been in better conditions since Fiona got better. He's been taking the goods he got from the cow and his chickens by himself up to the big city. I'd say he's finally getting better. What did I tell ya? I was right.  
  
But one thing still bothers me... it's about Fiona, the brown cow... she seemed pretty abnormal yesterday night. I've been thinking it's the medicine, but I hope I'm wrong.  
  
There was a knock on his door. He quickly turned the clipboard upside down on the desk and stood.  
  
"Come in!" he said.  
  
The door opened. It was Seth.  
  
"Why, Seth..." Hardy said. "I wasn't expecting you... need anything?"  
  
"Not really," Seth said. "Look, I just want to thank you for all your support. You kept telling me I would get over it, and you were right. I'm sorry for doubting you."  
  
"It's alright," Hardy said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "I've done such things with Galen, I'm used to that sort of thing."  
  
"Well... okay, then," Seth said. "See ya around, doc."  
  
He closed the door behind him. Hardy sighed, grabbed the clipboard, and continued his writing.  
  
---  
  
"I say it's about time he got better. I couldn't stand him moping around so much!"  
  
Seth walked by and heard Samantha's remark as she conversed with Ruby.  
  
"I feel great for the boy," Ruby said. "He's finally better..."  
  
"Seth! Oh, man, Seth!"  
  
Seth turned again. It was Rock.  
  
"Man! Good to see ya, buddy!"  
  
"Rock! How are ya?"  
  
"Damn good! I heard you got better somehow!"  
  
"Well, I figured, why be sad forever? I was gonna kill myself at one point..."  
  
"Dude, that's lame."  
  
"I know. Celia convinced me otherwise."  
  
"Celia?"  
  
"Yeah, she did a lot for me."  
  
"So... any feelings for the pretty Celia?"  
  
"What? Don't be... rediculous..."  
  
Seth turned away. He had a feeling he might have never felt before... could it be he was falling for Celia?  
  
"Uh, nevermind that," Rock said, seeing Seth's expression. "Come on, we need to catch up on things!"  
  
They walked up the hill to Seth's farm.  
  
"So, anyway, I heard Takakura died... sorry 'bout that... and- eh?"  
  
They looked at the field. Fiona was still in her same sleeping stance, as though she hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Whoa, I've never seen her sleep this late before," Seth said. He and Rock climbed over the fence and walked over to Fiona.  
  
"Fiona?"  
  
He poked her. She didn't move.  
  
"Come on, now..."  
  
"That's one heavy sleeper," Rock said, scratching his head.  
  
"Wait a second... she isn't breathing..."  
  
Rock's hand stopped moving through his hair. "What?"  
  
"Rock, get Hardy. Now!"  
  
Rock turned and ran, climbing over the fence as he reached it. Seth looked at the prone brown cow.  
  
"Come on, Fiona, please don't be dead..." 


	14. What Bad Timing

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "What Bad Timing" -  
  
"Now, you said she wasn't breathing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how long did you notice her in that stance you said she was in?"  
  
"Well, since when I woke up."  
  
"And what time was that?"  
  
"Almost six AM."  
  
"Jesus..."  
  
Hardy sat down on his chair. They were back in his house, with only one dim lamp light on.  
  
"Seth, it's too late at night for me to discuss this, I need my sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
"What about Fiona?"  
  
"It is quite clear that she has been dead for some time," Hardy said, yawning. "I'm sorry, Seth."  
  
Seth looked at the floor. He didn't get it. Had the medicine not kicked in in time?  
  
"I understand," he said, standing up. He slowly left the house, Hardy watching him go.  
  
As Seth strolled back to his house, he thought about what had just happened. It was his fault she was dead... he didn't give her the medicine in time... Fiona had been sick for too long.  
  
Trying not to blame himself further for Fiona's death, Seth walked into his house and turned the light off, having left it on when he had gone to Hardy's place.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Seth awake not as early as last morning. In fact, it was almost ten.  
  
"Shit, the chickens!"  
  
He ran outside with chicken feed, and dashed all the way to the coop, pulling the door open.  
  
The chickens jumped up. They were having their little feast with the feed on the ground. One of them looked up at Seth and clucked.  
  
"Well, then..." he said, wondering why he paniced like that. "Um... I'll be taking those eggs now..."  
  
He picked the chicken up, then practically dropped it.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
The chicken had laid a golden egg.  
  
"You rascal, Keke! Now I can make some real money! Although, 300 G isn't too much, but who gives a damn?!"  
  
He ran outside and made way for the storage shed. Quickly, he went inside and grabbed everything that was inside it already. It was mostly chicken eggs. He had been saving up for some days to avoid taking an exhausting walk over the mountains. But RyuKeshu was starting to get better - maybe he'd take her?  
  
"Nah, I'd better wait a few days before makin' her go off like that," he said. He carefully put all the eggs in his pack, and walked off in the direction of the mountain path.  
  
As he reached the bridge, he saw Gustafa walking down the path that lead to the digger's site towards him.  
  
"Hello, Seth!" he greeted. "Where are ya goin'?"  
  
"Well, with no Takakura, somebody needs to go and get these things sold!" Seth said.  
  
"I heard about Fiona," Gustafa said. "Sorry about that, Seth."  
  
"It's no problem," Seth said. "Cows die eventually, like us humans."  
  
"True, true," Gustafa said. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be keepin' ya. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure," Seth said. Gustafa walked across the bridge and headed for his small house. Seth looked after him, and then turned to continue towards the mountains.  
  
---  
  
"Fiona died?"  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"Well, that sucks."  
  
"A kind way to put it... I wonder how he's dealing with it?"  
  
"He seemed pretty fine to me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gustafa joined in on the conversation between Hardy and Chris.  
  
"Good, you say?"  
  
"Yeah," Gustafa said. "I just talked to him, he didn't seem to different at all. He did kinda miss Fiona, though."  
  
"I guess it's natural," Hardy said. "Farmers have to miss their animals, the ones they've cared for."  
  
"You mean, aside from other human beings?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
---  
  
Galen had the Blue Bar, open, so Gustafa went on inside to find Kassey with no Patrick.  
  
"Where's Pat?" he asked, taking a seat.  
  
"He didn't feel like comin' today," Kassey said. "I don't know what it was, he seemed kinda grumpy."  
  
"Ah, well," Gustafa said. "Everyone has their dull moments. Where's Galen?"  
  
"In the other room," Kassey said. "I think he's busy with something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
Just then, the door to the other room opened, and in came Galen.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"Uh, lemonade. What were ya doin' in there?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was kinda... taking a nap."  
  
"A nap? Then why didn't you close the place?"  
  
"I dunno... I was tired."  
  
---  
  
Seth came around the corner and saw the great view of Forget Valley up from the mountains.  
  
"Wow, that is pretty cool, now that you think about it," he said.  
  
As he looked over at the Blue Bar, he saw about five or six people in a small crowd...  
  
"Hmm? What's going on?" 


	15. The Return

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "The Return" -  
  
Seth slowly made his way over to the Blue Bar.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
The six there were Galen, Hardy, Nami, Patrick, Kassey, and Gustafa. There appeared to be a seventh person he didn't notice. As he took a closer look, he realized who it was.  
  
"Griffin!"  
  
Griffin had indeed returned to Forget me not Valley.   
  
"Yes, Seth, me," Griffin said. "I didn't like living in the city, so I moved back. I noticed, though, that Galen has been continuing the bar buisness. I thank you for that."  
  
"You're welcome to take it back, if you want," Galen said.  
  
"No, it's okay," Griffin said. "I don't deserve to run things yet. Not since..."  
  
He turned away from Seth. "I see you were able to continue your life after I ruined it. Good for you. Don't let anything get in your way."  
  
"Uh... but where are you gonna stay?" Seth asked.  
  
"I'll rent the other room over at the Inn," Griffin said. "I'll see you all later."  
  
He walked through the small crowd towards the Inner Inn.  
  
"What's his problem?" Nami asked irritably. "He's almost depressed as you were, Seth."  
  
"If you held the gun that killed two people, would you feel very good yourself?" Seth asked.  
  
Nami fell silent. "Good point."  
  
---  
  
"Griffin is back? Didn't he leave at that incident at the Blue Bar?"  
  
"Yeah, about two months ago..."  
  
"It's a pity that terrible night happened..."  
  
"Yeah, I get shivers thinking about it."  
  
After Griffin left, a conversation started in the Blue Bar.  
  
"I'm just glad he's back," Galen said. "This place hasn't been the same without him..."  
  
"You aren't thinking of quitting, are you?" Gustafa asked.  
  
"Not yet..." Galen said. "I'm rather getting there in years..."  
  
"You'll last," Kassey said. "Live long and hard, and stuff. You won't just suddenly die like that, no sir."  
  
"That kind of stuff happens to us elders..." Galen muttered.  
  
"Anything the matter?" Seth asked.  
  
"Well, I've been feeling kind of sleepy recently," Galen pondered. "I wonder what that means... I've been getting plenty of sleep..."  
  
"When have you been going to bed?" Hardy asked.  
  
"Sometime after ten," Galen said, thinking.  
  
"Well, just to be on the safe side, you should go to bed earlier tonight."  
  
"You're right, I should close up early tonight," Galen said. "Finish up your drinks, gentlemen. I bid you all good night."  
  
"Night, Galen," Seth said his goodbye as Galen left through the door.   
  
"Hmmm, I wonder if he's okay?" mused Gustafa.  
  
"He'll be fine," Hardy said. "Galen's a survivor."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right."  
  
---  
  
The next day, Seth had gotten up early again, so he put more feed in the chicken coop, then went off into town. Not many people were up, but when Seth walked by the Blue Bar, he found Galen.  
  
"Galen?"  
  
The elderly man groaned. "Who's that?"  
  
"Me, Seth."  
  
Galen shook his head. "Seth?"  
  
"What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"The same could be asked for you..."  
  
Seth was confused. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... just fine... yeah... I'd better go... get more sleep."  
  
As he walked off, Seth watched him. What was he doing by the Blue Bar that early? Was he okay?  
  
"Um... Galen?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" he said.  
  
Seth ran up to him. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't got a problem!" he said irritably.  
  
"Come on, ya gotta-"  
  
"Will you just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
Seth could take no more. "Fine, ya old quack! I didn't care anyway..."  
  
Galen stumbled off towards his small hut, grumbling. Seth walked off down the road.  
  
"What the hell was his problem? He didn't need to get so damn angry at me for caring. Jesus, he was acting like me... maybe I need more sleep..."  
  
He walked back towards his farm. 


	16. Not Again

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -  
  
== A Changed Life ==  
  
================================================  
  
- "Not Again" -  
  
Seth awoke later in the afternoon. He saw that Jake was awake, so he got some food for his bowl.  
  
Afterwards, he went back down into town. He wanted to see Galen, but he wasn't having much luck.  
  
The first place he looked was the Blue Bar. Surprisingly, it wasn't open. Seth found Gustafa and Carter waiting outside.  
  
"Um, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're waiting for Galen!" Gustafa said irritably. "The old bat hasn't arrived yet! He normally does at this time..."  
  
"I wonder how the man is," Carter said, scratching his chin. "It is unlike him to be late..."  
  
"I'm looking for him right now, I'll let ya know if I find him," Seth said.  
  
Having that said, he quickly turned around and practically turned the town upside down looking for him.  
  
"Well, no, I haven't seen him."  
  
"Galen? Not a single minute this day. I think he might be in his house..."  
  
His house! Why didn't he think of it before? Galen certainly was in his house.  
  
Seth lowered his pace as he reached the bridge. Crossing it, he went downhill towards Galen's small house, but as he did...  
  
Hardy came out from the small house. Seeing Seth, he turned away.  
  
"Hardy? What's up?"  
  
Hardy turned to look at him. "You'd better leave, Seth."  
  
"I know he's pissed off about something, but I need to see him."  
  
"You won't be seeing Galen for... some time, I'm afraid..."  
  
Seth frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hardy sighed. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you sad news again..."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Hardy sighed again. "Galen had a heart attack this morning. He's dead."  
  
At hearing the dreaded words, Seth froze.  
  
Hardy patted Seth's back. "I'm sorry."  
  
The doctor walked uphill to inform the town. Seth stood at the spot, not moving. All he could think of right now and then was Galen, and what he had said to him before he died...  
  
---  
  
"Galen's dead?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Just like that... I mean, the last time I saw him, he seemed perfectly fine..."  
  
"Heart attacks always happen at random, Celia. Unless of course, it was caused by something..."  
  
"You're right, Gustafa..."  
  
"But he looked so normal yesterday night..."  
  
"At random, Carter."  
  
"Yeah, Gus said that already, Hardy."  
  
"I had spoken ill of Galen, not knowing he was dead... damn, do I hate feeling guilty."  
  
"It wasn't your words that killed him... he was already dead."  
  
"I know, but I still feel guilty."  
  
That night, after the Blue Bar was reopened, it was there where Seth, Celia, Gustafa, Carter, and Hardy were discussing Galen's sudden death. Griffin had taken over the bar again, feeling as bad as he did for old Galen.  
  
"So, Griffin," Gustafa said. "Do you still remember your old drinks?"  
  
"I'm a bit rusty," Griffin said. "But I'll get to remembering more clearly..."  
  
Hardy shifted in his seat. "Damn, is it hard to be a doctor right now. I can't think twice without somebody or something dying."  
  
Gustafa sighed. "It seemed only yesterday when even Nina was alive..."  
  
"God rest their souls," Carter said, looking at the floor.  
  
Seth stood. "This is becoming a bit much for me... maybe I need a little more time to myself..."  
  
As he headed for the door, Celia watched him. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
The door closed behind him as he left.  
  
Carter blinked. "Now what was all that about?" 


	17. Remembrance

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

== A Changed Life ==

================================================

- "Remembrance" -

Seth slowly made way to his house. Everything seemed blurry to him. He felt sick, as though he were going to vomit.

He may as well have torn the door off, the way he opened it. He pushed it behind him, hearing a click as it shut. He fell atop his bed.

Galen... dead... this adds to the list... Muffy, Murrey, Fiona, and now Galen... how many people have to keep dying? If it didn't happen so much, he'd be happier... he's lucky enough he didn't burst out like a Drama queen the way he did for almost four months.

He thought for a moment. Maybe he just needed more sleep... maybe he should stop getting up too early... but, if only Galen hadn't died after the words he had said to him. That feeling of guilt wouldn't leave, he could tell, for at least a while.

Seth punched the bed, trying to calm himself. Then he realized what he was doing, and sat up.

"Here I am, feeling guilty, and now I'm taking it out on a bed," he said to himself. "Damn, I'm pathetic."

He fell back down face first onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Sleep... all he needed was sleep...

---

Seth woke up, thinking he had heard something. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Looking around, he tried to find out what was making the noise.

Then he heard it again, and realized it was knocking. Somebody was at his door.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and looked at the clock. "Ah, damn, six. Go figure, this happens when I resolve to wake up less early..."

He quickly got off his bed, since he hadn't gotten under the sheets last night. He pulled the door open irritably. "I'm tryin' to sleep here-"

It was Celia.

"Wha- Oh, Celia... it's just you..."

"I can leave you alone, if you want," Celia said, turning to leave.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Seth assured her. "Um, do you need anything? It's pretty early..."

Celia hesitated. "I was hoping if we could talk..."

Seth thought for a moment. "Sure, let me get ready."

---

Once Seth came outside, they began their walk.

"So, anything in particular you want to talk about?" Seth asked.

"Not in particular," Celia said. "Anything, I guess."

"Well, Galen..." Seth said, but stopped. "No, I'd better not talk about that..."

"It's fine," Celia said. "Go ahead."

They walked out onto the path, and continued up towards the Springs.

"Well... the last thing I said to him... I just feel so guilty."

Celia looked at him with concern. "Well... what did you say?"

"Well, I can't quite remember, but he was grumpy, so I spat in his face," Seth said. "The next thing I know, he dies. I swear, it seems like everyone around me is dying..."

"Don't go thinking that," Celia said, restraining a laugh. "It isn't true."

"Yeah, but still..." Seth said. "It kinda all seems to be happening so fast, and the events are so close together, that..."

Celia put her hand over his mouth, and he stopped talking. Removing her hand, she laughed. "You worry too much, Seth."

"Yeah, maybe I do. But you can't blame me," he added.

Celia looked up the path. "You're right, I can't."

They finally reached the springs, and observed the glowing lights.

"These are so pretty..." Celia claimed. "I swear, sometimes I could just sit here and watch for hours..."

"Pretty glowing things do seem to have that kind of effect," Seth mused.

They both sat down at the edge of the small lake.

"Heh, it is pretty early," Seth said, looking at his watch. "And yesterday I vowed not to wake up too early. You made me break my vow on the first day."

Celia laughed. "Another accomplishment, I suppose."

"Hey, I can easily sleep in. I just need to go to bed late."

"I can find more ways to wake you..."

"Oh, no, you can't."

"You'll see..."

"You don't mean every day?"

"Of course not, I'm just kidding. I only wake up this early at least every few days... lighten up, Seth."

"I'm fine, it's cool..."

They sat silently for a few moments more, Seth paddling his feet in the water. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mukumuku wandering around at far end of the springs.

"Mukumuku is such a weird creature..." Seth said aloud.

"The weird white thing?" Celia asked, looking for herself. "Yeah, he's weird, but I find him kinda cute. He doesn't seem hostile in any way..."

Seth looked into the water. "I'm glad we had this talk, Celia."

Celia was taken aback, but she hid it by giving a smile. "Yeah... me too."

As they looked at each other, their eyes focused. They slowly moved their heads closer to each other.

Suddenly, Seth blinked, realizing what he was doing. He moved away only the slightest inch.

"No, no, I can't, not- huh?"

Celia held out her hand, touching his face.

"It's alright, Seth."

Their heads moved closer and closer, for what seemed like hours, until finally, the wonderful moment came. Seth and Celia engaged into a kiss.

Seth's mind went blank. His body felt numb. He couldn't think. He didn't know if he'd breathe again.

As soon as they parted, the both looked at each other. Celia gave a quiet laugh.

"Wow," was all she could say. She didn't know, but Seth thought exactly the same thing.

Slowly, the sun began to rise, marking the beginning of another sunny day.


	18. Love, Actually

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

== A Changed Life ==

================================================

- "Love, Actually" -

Hardy and Gustafa were outside the Blue Bar, chatting pleasantly.

"Well, I must say, things have turned better..."

"For what?"

"How so?"

"Well, I don't have to write any more reports on things I hate to write about... such as, those things about Galen and Takakura, or just about Seth himself."

"You write...?"

"I always write documents on my patients..."

"I see... do you still write some up?"

"Yes, but rarely when the specific patient is in a pleasant state."

"Speaking of Seth, where is he? I haven't seen him all day!"

Hardy looked around. "Hmm, you're right. I haven't seen him, either. Do you think he's at his farm?"

"He'd better not be in one of those depressed fits..."

"Should we check on him?"

"Why not?"

They both stood, stretched for a moment's worth, and began their walk down the path.

---

Seth, in fact, wasn't having one of his depressed fit, but another happy fit. He was strolling around his farmlands, trying to calm himself but smiling uncontrollably and muttering to himself.

Hardy and Gustafa came up the hill and saw him. They looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.

"...Seth?" called Hardy. Seth stopped, and slowly turned to face them, scaring them with his wide smile.

"Oh, hi, guys," he said.

Gustafa was appalled. "Whoah! What the hell happened?"

"Um... nothing!" Seth lied quickly.

"Nothing makes you this happy?" Hardy asked. "Spit it out..."

"Erm... can we talk inside?" Seth asked, looking around.

---

"You and Celia... kissed?"

Gustafa smiled. "There's always good in finding a new love..."

"Tell me about it," Seth said. "I haven't felt this way since I fell in love with Muffy..."

"Yes..." Hardy said, frowning at recalling the terrible Blue Bar incident. "Well, at least we know now. Everyone thought you were having a depressed fit when you didn't show up in town..."

"Oh?" Seth asked. "I'd better show up..."

"Oh, no," Gustafa said. "You'd scare everyone with that smile of yours."

Hardy said sharply, "Gustafa..."

"It's perfectly okay," Seth dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'd probably scare myself. Besides, no reason to go into town today."

"Yes, well..." Hardy stood. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"I'll be there," Seth said, snapping his fingers.

"Good," Gustafa said. "See ya around, Seth."

"Later..."

---

"So that explains it?"

"Basically..."

"So, he was just walking around his farm smiling awkwardly?"

"Erm... yes..."

"Wow, he really is acting weird lately..."

Hardy rolled his eyes at Nami. "Oh, please. Nami, you don't know the slightest thing about life problems..."

Nami glared at the doctor. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to ya?"

Rock came out of the Inn's front door, and noticed the two. He quickly ran over to them.

"Yo, guys! Have you seen—"

"He's wandering around his farm, smiling," Hardy and Nami said in unison.

Rock slowly backed off. "Whoa... okay... I'm gonna go that way now..."

As he walked away, Hardy managed a chuckle.

"That was funny..."


	19. Summer Fades to Fall

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

== A Changed Life ==

- "Summer Fades to Fall" -

_Excerpt from the Notes of Hardy_

Everyone has some point of their lives where they don't know either to feel happy or confused, or even... well... some other emotion. And I think Seth just might be getting over the terrible incident that had happened months ago. Just like Galen. Before his passing on, he himself had gotten over the loss of his sweet wife, Nina...

(((SFR)))

Summer was gradually changing into Fall. The colors of the leaves upon leaves on tree branches were fading into blankets of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Soon enough, leaves began to flutter to the ground.

Seth had gotten a different batch of crops, those more suiting to Fall weather, such as Tomatoes and Melons. Having started on a new field of crops, and having gotten a new cow, Seth really thought he was getting a good turn in life.

He began to walk and talk with his good friend Rock again, and they caught up on things they had done while Seth was having his depressed fit.

"I almost scored once," Rock had told him. "Right down by the beach, but then... hey, didn't you get it goin' with Celia? How do you do all these things?! Argh! You beat me at everything..."

Afterwards, Seth had gone to check up on the rest of the town. Samantha, even though showing negative attitudes towards Seth during his depression, actually greeted him with kindness.

Around noon, Seth returned to the his farm to tend on the animals and re-water the crops for the afternoon. The new cow, Ryanne, was a brown cow, like Fiona was. Maybe Seth would get a male cow, and name it Ryan. A fitting name pair.

After finishing his work at the farm, Seth went back down into town to find Vesta waiting for him. She was grinning, practically from ear to ear.

"Celia told me the news," she explained as he approached. "Congratulations, Seth. You've found a nice and caring lady to be with."

Seth couldn't resist smiling. "I know... she cared so much for me when I was in my attitude fit, and I spat in her face, I'm lucky she even talks to me now!"

Vesta raised a finger. "Don't go sayin' that, nobody could blame you for your attitude. It just goes to show ya, there are people who do care in the world."

Seth nodded his head while turning away. "Yeah... you're right..."

He turned back to her. "So, what are you here in town for?"

Vesta shrugged. "Well, mostly to talk with you, and then maybe I'd check out Van's shop. I heard he was supposed to set up today."

Seth shook his head. "No, it's tomorrow."

"Is it? Well, I guess I have no reason to stay."

"I guess not."

"Take care of yourself, Seth."

"You too, Vesta."

(((SFR)))

"So what did he say?"

"He seemed back to normal to me..."

"But did he say anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me..."

Vesta, Marlin and Celia were picking old Summer crops from the soil in their small fields.

"He's just hiding something," Marlin said. "I bet inside he's still a depressed looney."

Vesta gave him a grave look. "Why, Marlin, that's no way to talk."

Marlin looked irate. "I speak opinion, not fact. Seriously, Seth was almost like a stoner or something..."

"You know nothing of the sort!"

"I used to live in a city, Vesta..."

Celia ignored the two and carried on with her chores, shaking her head.


	20. Doctor Hardy's Notes

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

A Changed Life

- "Doctor Hardy's Notes" –

A/N: My Apologies for lacking in updates... school's gettin' me down, along with recent troubles. I'll try to update as fast as possible.

Seth was up and early the next day, looking for Jake.

"Jake? Where are ya, buddy?"

Nowhere in sight was his dog. He scratched his head.

"Hmmm. Odd. The mutt never misses his breakfast."

Suddenly, he heard a bark. He jerked his ear to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Jake?" he called out. "Where the hell are you?"

Another bark. Seth paused.

"Stop screwing around and come get your breakfast," he demanded. "Now!"

There was silence.

"Don't make me come out there..."

Suddenly, he heard scampering behind him. When he turned around, Jake leapt up and jumped onto his face.

"Aaaaah!!!" Seth yelled. He fell to the ground. "Damn it, Jake! Alright, very funny, now get off and get your breakfast."

Jake obliged after seeing his bowl. He was off in a flash.

Seth stood, dusting himself off.

"Dogs are weird creatures, eh?"

Seth turned. It was Hardy.

"Erm, yeah," he said.

"Seth, I need to talk to you about something."

(((SFR)))

Hardy placed a large book on his office desk. Both he and Seth were in the Medical Clinic, or Galen's former home before Nina had passed away.

"Seth, this is where I keep all my notes on past patients. Read this one on Galen."

Seth looked where Hardy pointed, and began to read.

_Date: Spring 9th, 2002_

_Patient: Galen_

_Galen seems to have gone in through a lot of shock. He doesn't go outside much, and when he does he ignores everyone. He seems a bit grumpy. It's almost nearing Summer. He's been like this for a long time throughout Spring. I don't think he will recover quickly._

"Are you done?"

Seth nodded.

"And look at Galen. He got over it, and was over for a while since. But then that heart attack... God rest his soul."

"Why did you show me this, Hardy?" Seth asked.

"This is only part of what I want to show you," Hardy said slowly. "Seth, I want you to read the notes I wrote about you."

Seth's eyebrows raised. He watched as Hardy flipped through the pages until he got to Seth's file. Laying the book flat, he indicated the pages. "I'll leave you alone while you read," he said quietly.

He left before Seth could protest. Having no other choice, Seth cleared his throat and began reading the notes Hardy had wrote about him.

_Patient: Seth_

_Date: Summer 1st, 2003_

_There was an incident at the Blue Bar that I had witnessed. There were three casualties: Muffy, Murrey, and Takakura. And this brings me to my next patient: Seth. Seth has gone through a lot of depression. It had been at least two days since this had happened. It even grieves my heart to know that three citizens lost their lives to a bad incident._

_Date: Summer 4th, 2003_

_Seth doesn't seem to be getting any happier. In fact, maybe even more sad. I visited him today. I talked pleasantly to him, but he just didn't seem any happier. I wonder when he'll begin to recover?_

_Date: Summer 6th, 2003_

_Seth barricaded himself in his house and refuses to leave, even for food. He's been getting a lot worse. I don't even know what else to write at the moment..._

_Date: Summer 7th, 2003_

_I made a strange observation while treating Takakura in my clinic. It seemed he had gotten some sort of lead poisoning. Could it be that the ammunition Griffin was using in his shotgun had some kind of lead in it? And is this connected to Seth's depression?_

_Date: Fall 2nd, 2003_

_It's been about one month, or season, since the BB incident happened. Seth unbarricaded his house, a sign of recovery. But I'm not getting my hopes up yet. I was able to visit him again today._

_Date: Fall 7th, 2003_

_Dear me, I forgot to update. Well, the same's been going on, and I saw Seth buying some fruits from Vesta. She secretly told me that they had been taking care of his dog, Jake, for some time. I don't even think Seth noticed he was gone._

_Date: Winter 1st, 2003_

_Almost two months. It'll soon be a new year. Will Seth finally get over his troubles? I do hope so, nothing is worse than a depression in Winter._

_Date: Winter 3rd, 2003_

_Seth appears to be getting worse. It is as I suspected: the winter has got to him. He seems a bit more depressed, and nobody sees him anywhere. They don't dare go near his farm._

_Date: Winter 5th, 2003_

_When I visited Seth this morning, he was caring for his cow, Fiona, and his horse, RyuKeshu, in the barn. It seems he does actually tend to the animals each day, as he told me._

_Date: Winter 8th, 2003_

_Almost Spring. Maybe the winter depression will get off his back. He seems to be getting a bit lighter on himself._

_Date: Spring 1st, 2004_

_Happy new year. Seth appears to be slightly better, he even came to the celebration. He didn't talk much, though. I wonder when he'll smile again? (I've been wondering quite some time, obviously)_

_Date: Spring 3rd, 2004_

_It has been a full three seasons, which we also call months. Seth is light, but not too light on himself. He still hides away in his house. Well, "hides" is a bid too rude... I can't blame the man. I brought Galen with me on my visit today, and he told him about his troubles when the elder Nina had died. I honestly don't think Seth gave a damn..._

_Date: Spring 4th, 2004_

_I talked to Celia today. She said Seth seemed slightly better, he didn't even snap at her. I was even told by Galen that Seth had shown up at the Blue Bar and had a drink. Maybe he is finally getting better?_

_Date: Spring 5th, 2004_

_Seth came to visit Takakura today (He's been doing this daily). Beforehand, Takakura told me a secret he was keeping within himself. He knew he was going to die. He didn't tell Seth, nor I. I didn't want to tell Seth when he seemed to be recovering... what's wrong with me?_

_Date: Spring 6th, 2004_

_It is late at night. I am very saddened to write this update. Takakura is dead. It turns out, I had made a mistake on the prediction, and Takakura died at least a week earlier than expected. I plan to tell Seth in the morning..._

_Date: Spring 9th, 2004_

_Seth went depressed all over again. It seemed to be getting so close to and end, but then Takakura had to go and die. But something extraordinary happened. Celia told me Seth was dancing around Fiona, his cow. He had finally cured her. Could it be he is actually happy again, again after such a long time? Something seems wrong..._

_Date: Summer 1st, 2004_

_It is night again, and as I suspected, the medicine Seth used to cure Fiona was faulty. Expired. It killed Fiona..._

Seth stopped reading after he read that sentence. Faulty? Does he mean that he was the reason Fiona had died?

No. He wouldn't believe that. It had to have been the sickness.

He continued reading.

_Date: Summer 2nd, 2004_

_It turns out Seth goes to the city every day, with Takakura dead and all. He does seem to be recovering, despite the cow's sudden death. Something astonishing happened today, also: Griffin had returned. But with astonishments also come confusements. Galen was strangely grumpy today about something, but he would tell no one what it was._

_Date: Summer 3rd, 2004_

_Galen had just died of a heart attack. Weither or not it was the reason he was so angry, I don't know. But he had died. I broke the news to Seth as I came out of Galen's house._

_Date: Summer 4th, 2004_

_Seth seemed really fine about Galen's death, though he did feel guilty for yelling at him before he died. But he had just told me that Celia and himself had finally fallen in love. It's always nice to hear about relationships. Well... the good news, at least._

_Date: Fall 1st, 2004_

_Everyone has some point of their lives where they don't know either to feel happy or confused, or even... well... some other emotion. And I think Seth just might be getting over the terrible incident that had happened months ago. Just like Galen. Before his passing on, he himself had gotten over the loss of his sweet wife, Nina..._

That was the end of the notes. Seth ended the last sentence, and quietly closed the book, waiting for Hardy to return.


	21. The Real Reason

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

A Changed Life

- "The Real Reason" -

When Hardy came back inside, Seth didn't look the happiest.

"I assume you've read it all?" he inquired.

Seth nodded slowly.

"Why do you think it was me who killed Fiona?"

"Killed?" Hardy repeated. "Seth, try to understand. The medicine was old. Did you even check the expiration date?"

Seth lowered his head. "I hadn't thought of that. But now I think I practically murdered her. Hardy, why did you make me read this?"

Hardy took a deep breath.

"Well, Seth, I wanted you to see the real reason for Fiona's death. And to have you see how your problems affect everyone else. Not only you were changed by that incident, Seth. Understand that."

"I do," Seth muttered. "Can I go?"

"You are free to do so," Hardy said. "Seth, I want you to remember this night."

Seth nodded as he walked out the door.

(((SFR)))

"So that's it?" Celia asked. "You told him he murdered his cow?"

"Not like that," Hardy rolled his eyes. "I just felt he needed to know the true reason."

Celia calmed herself down. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

"It's common sense," Hardy said. "Look, I need to get back to my office. I've got loads of things to do with my files."

Celia shrugged. "Whatever..."

Hardy headed off towards his office. Celia sat down by the Blue Bar alone.

(((SFR)))

"Oh, hell... where has it gone?"

Daryl was ravaging his lab looking for his wallet.

"Damn! Van is supposed to be in town today! Where did I leave that stupid thing?"

He stamped his feet. "Damn damn damn!!!"

There was a crude banging upon the door.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Daryl?" came a voice. "It's Carter. I found a bloody crystal you might like!"

Daryl yanked the door open. "Bloody?"

"It was an expression," Carter sighed. "Take a look at this thing."

He held up a magnificent purple crystal shard. It sparkled in the sunlight as Carter held it up in the doorway. Daryl covered his eyes with his hands.

"Damn it, man, put that thing out of the sunlight! Are you trying to blind me?"

"My bad."

Carter shuffled over to the side of the lab table. "So, are you interested?"

"Well, I haven't seen this stuff before. Why the hell not?"

"Excellent. Let me know if you find out anything."

Carter quickly left the lab, closing the door behind him. Daryl snickered as he placed the crystal shard carefully in his pocket.

"Hee hee hee... looks like I have some money after all."


	22. Going Deeper

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life -

A Changed Life

- "Going Deeper" -

"So... you're fine with it?"

"Actually, yeah. I mean, it sucks, but sure..."

Celia and Seth were discussing what Seth had just discovered on the hillside that lead up to Seth's farm.

"Well, sorry to hear that..."

"It's really no problem."

Seth sighed, and looked down at the beach. Celia looked at him.

"Seth, anything wrong?"

He turned to her. "Huh?" He shook his head. "Oh, it's just... I was thinking about how kind you've been."

Celia laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm a softie, huh?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, sure."

Celia laughed again, louder this time. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Uh... kinda, sorta," he said nervously.

Celia stopped laughing, and gazed out at the ocean. "Man, living here has been wonderful. It's so peaceful, and nothing too bad ever goes wrong."

Seth nodded in agreement. "I agree... it's perfect. I'm glad I moved here."

Celia looked at him. He was still watching the waves roll back and forth on the beach shore. "It has some nice views too, huh?"

Seth turned his head to look back at her. "Yes... it does..."

Their faces inched closer towards each other...

But, suddenly, a loud barking erupted from behind them. They both jumped and turned around to see Jake.

Seth threw his hands in the air, then picked up Jake, shaking the dog. "Damn! Of all days to forget to feed ya..."

Celia laughed again.

Seth turned back to her, pretending to be hurt. "Stop laughing! It hurts my feelings!"

Celia calmed herself down. "Can I ask you something?"

Seth put Jake back down onto the ground. "Shoot."

Before Celia could say anything, Vesta's voice was heard.

"Celia! Harvesting time!"

Celia sighed. "I've gotta go... I'll ask you later, okay?"

"Ah... okay," Seth said.

Celia walked down the hill, but quickly rushed back out. Before Seth could say anything, she kissed him on the lips.

When they parted, Celia went back down the hill and headed for Vesta's ranch. She turned around and waved goodbye while walking back. Seth waved back, not sure what he was supposed to be feeling. He turned around and looked down. Jake was staring up at him in a fashionably cute way.

"Oh, that's right... happiness."

He smiled down at his dog.

"Come along, you..."

(((SFR)))

That afternoon, the usual crowd was at the Blue Bar after a hard day of work.

"Well, I broke the news to Seth," Hardy muttered through a sip of Red Punch.

"No way!" Gustafa exclaimed. "How'd he handle it?"

"Pretty well, actually," Hardy answered. "He seems better now, of course. Certainly not what he used to be."

"Without a doubt," Kassey agreed.

Seth entered the bar after he finished.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hello, Seth," Hardy greeted back. "Have you gotten better?"

"Much," Seth replied. He couldn't help smiling. "I feel like everything's fine and dandy now. I mean, I can't live in the past anymore. I've carried on."

"I can certainly see!" Gustafa said. "You seem really cheery now, Seth."

"It's just hard working here without Muffy," Griffin said sadly. "You had yourself a good gal, my man. But then she had to die..."

They were silent, until he continued.

"...but you've found yourself another lady. Be sure you don't lose her."

"I don't intend to," Seth muttered.

"Good," Griffin replied. "So, what'll it be?"

"Just a Blue Punch," Seth ordered.

"Comin' right up," Griffin said. He ducked underneath the counter.

"You know, I miss Galen's drinks," Gustafa said, pondering. "Not to say I hate yours, Griffin."

Griffin nodded. "No offense taken. I found a list of Galen's recipes, so maybe I could try making them myself."

Kassey looked up. "That would be good."

"Indeed," Seth agreed. He finished up his Blue Punch and jumped down from his stool. "Well, that's all I need, I'm gonna go back home now."

"That's it?" Gustafa inquired. "Come on, sit back down and have another drink!"

"Guys, it's his decision," Hardy told them. "Good night, Seth."

"'night," Seth said.

(((SFR)))

Seth returned to his farmhouse and went straight to his bed. But after about thirty minutes, he discovered he couldn't sleep. So, he got back up, turned a light on, and began watching TV.

"...tomorrow's weather might be a bit of a rainstorm, folks. Despite Winter coming up on our heels..."

Following the reporter's words came a knock on the door. Seth jumped. He wasn't expecting visitors at this hour.

"Um... yes?" he called. "Who is it?"

Celia's voice responded. "It's me, Seth."

Seth gulped. "Celia?"

"Uh... yeah! If it isn't a bad time..."

"No, not at all!"

Seth got up and opened the door.

"Uh, if you want, you can come in," he offered.

"That would be nice," Celia said, walking past Seth. "Man, it's getting cold already."

"Well, it is almost Winter..."

Seth closed the door and watched Celia observe his small house.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"Well, basically," Seth muttered. "I was gonna have a kitchen added, until Muffy died..."

Celia fell silent and looked at the TV.

"...to repeat tomorrow's weather report, a rainstorm is heading towards Forget Valley. It shouldn't be too bad, just a bit of thunder."

"Rain?" she questioned. "Sounds bad for cold weather."

"Yeah, and it'll be colder tomorrow," Seth shivered. "I'm gonna need to get my coat out from the bin."

"Me too," Celia said. "I have this cute scarf and everything..."

Seth watched the TV for several more seconds, until he grew the courage to ask Celia something.

Celia turned from the TV to Seth. "Hmmm?"

"Uh, about earlier today..."

"Oh, that. Is this about the question I was supposedly going to ask you?"

"Bingo."

Celia walked over and sat on the bed. "I suppose you want to hear it, then?"

"If it doesn't trouble you..." Seth said uncertainly.

Celia disregarded it with a wave of her hand. "Nevermind, here it is – do you think you could grow some winter strawberries for me?"

"Huh?"

"I just need them for something... can you do it?"

"Well, sure!"

"Yes! Thank you."

"Do I need to-"

"No, I have the seeds right here. Hold onto them!"

Celia poured about four to five seeds onto Seth's outstretched hand. He put them in his pockets, then sat down next to Celia on the bed.

"Well, that's out of my system," he muttered.

"I'd really appreciate it," Celia said encouragingly.

"I'm gonna do it," Seth assured her. "Don't worry."

They remained silent for a few tense moments for Seth.

"Celia...?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... about our relationship..."

Celia looked ready for something. "Uh... ask away."

"I was thinking we could go... you know... deeper into it."

Celia understood what Seth was saying. "You mean...?"

Seth looked embarrassed. "Yeeaaah..."

Celia admitted, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, if you don't-"

"Don't start with that, of course I have no problem."

Seth looked puzzled. "You don't?"

"Ah... well, you see, the thing is... I used to have a crush on you. Before Muffy died."

"You serious?"

Celia blushed. "Yeah..."

"Well... I wasn't expecting _that_," Seth laughed.

Celia put on a mock hurt expression. "Don't laugh!"

"Hey! You're mocking me!" Seth said. "Only I can do that!"

They both laughed, then fell silent and watched the TV as a show started.

"You know, it's always been great knowing you," Seth said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Celia tapped Seth's shoulder. When he turned around, she kissed him.

"Whoa! What was that about?"

"You wanted to go deeper, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

He couldn't say anymore, as Celia kissed him again. They both kissed gradually faster, until Seth pulled himself away again.

"I can't do this..."

"Don't be afraid," Celia said softly. "I'm not. Look where it brought me."

As Seth was realizing she was right, she pulled him back in for another kiss. Then they laid down on the bed, Celia atop Seth.

"No, really, I'm af- I can't- I won't-"

"Seth, shut up."

"Okay..."


	23. Carter's Drinking Problem

- Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life –

"_A Changed Life"_

- "Carter's Drinking Problem" -

Hardy awoke to a knocking upon his office door. Getting up with a groggy look on his face, he stumbled around until he found the doorknob and opened it.

It was Seth. He blinked.

"Eh? Seth? That you?"

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry, I'll come back-"

"Don't be ridiculous, come in..."

Seth walked in and took a seat by Hardy's desk. Hardy closed the door, then faced him.

"Um... need something, Seth?"

Seth took a deep breath. "Well, it's about me and Celia."

Hardy shook his head. "You're not looking for therapy, are you?"

Seth blinked. "Uh, no. Let me finish."

"Alright..."

"Well, yesterday night, we went... deeper."

Hardy scratched the back of his head. "In your... relationship?"

"Yes."

"I, uh... see. And why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno, I thought you'd be the first I could tell this about to."

"This early in the morning?"

Seth looked out the window; it was still dark. "I did wake you, didn't I?"

"Yes," Hardy admitted. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to get more sleep..."

Seth stood. "Ah, okay. Sorry, I guess we'll discuss the full of it this afternoon, or something."

Hardy nodded. "...sure... g'night, Seth, or morning, or whatever."

He closed the door was Seth walked off.

(((SFR)))

"So... what do you mean by that?" asked Flora

"I'm sure you have a good idea," winked Carter.

Hardy, Carter, Flora, and Gustafa were chatting beside the Inner Inn.

Gustafa took ahold of his guitar. "I'm in the mood for playing a tune... what do you guys want to hear?"

"It's mid-afternoon, right?" Carter scratched his chin. "Play... whatever, I don't care all that much."

"I never heard you play very often before," Flora said. "I'm interested to hear your works... just play us one of your own songs."

Gustafa sat down against the wall of the Inn. "Alright... here goes."

He started off in a soft tune.

"_When we sing faith... we ask one thing... is there such a thing, as a second chance?_"

He continued his soft beat, running his hands on the guitar strings.

"_I've seen the light... and it is bright. Once more we embrace, the truth, of man._"

As he continued, Flora's eyes widened. "Wow! That's great! I didn't know you had such talent, Gustafa!"

"He's been doing this for years," Carter explained.

"Well, I can see how he came to be so good," Hardy said.

Seth came over just as Gustafa was finishing.

"Is that Gustafa's guitar I hear?" he asked cheerfully as he approached. "Man! I haven't heard that thing in ages!"

"Hey there, Seth!" Carter called. "So, how have things been?"

"Good," Seth hesitated. He was looking at Hardy. "...you told them, didn't you?"

"I couldn't resist," Hardy chuckled.

Seth sighed. "Oh, well, I suppose I could care less."

"There's no shame in love," Gustafa muttered. "It's always a good thing, y'know?"

Flora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... I guess," Seth awkwardly said. "Look, I'm goin' over to the Blue Bar for a drink, anyone wanna come?"

Gustafa stood. "Sure, I could use a good drink right about now..."

"Yeah, me too," Carter said, stretching his arms out. "Flora?"

Flora shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't really enjoy... well... drinking."

"It's not bad for you," Carter reassured.

"I'll be fine," Flora insisted.

Carter shrugged. "Well, okay, I'm not your papa... I'll see you back at the site, then."

They waved goodbye to each other.

(((SFR)))

"God damn, I love this stuff..."

Carter was engaged with his fourth glass of Stone Oil.

"You'd better be careful with that stuff," Griffin warned. "I'm tellin' you, it's no walk in the park of you drink one too many. Maybe you should have a red punch..."

"Nah," Carter chuckled. "I'll be fine..."

He finished off the glass. "Say, can I have another? Hot damn, I'm thirsty... or I don't know what it is!"

Seth was watching him uncertainly. "Are you okay, Carter?"

Carter cheerily snorted, "I'm fine! No little drinks can slow me down, no sir!"

"I'm not too sure," Griffin muttered. "You're acting like you're drunk. I don't think there's any alcohol in this!"

"Must be too strong for him," Hardy suggested.

"Nothing's stronger than me!" Carter yelled drunkenly. Gustafa patted him on the back.

"I appreciate the free spirit and all, but keep your voice down. You're kinda loud."

Carter eyed him. "Eh? Fine, so be it. This one's my last glass."

Griffin looked relieved. "Okay, this is your fifth. No more, okay?"

"I said that already," Carter pointed out, taking the refilled glass and drinking it in several gulps. "Ah! That's the stuff!"

Seth muttered, "Man, I didn't know that stuff could be so strong."

"I think it only affects some certain people," Hardy explained. "Obviously Carter is one of them..."

"You'd better not be talkin' about me!" Carter yelled. "I have the hearing of a dog, ya know!"

Gustafa snorted. "Yeah... sure you do."

Carter blinked. "You shut up!"

"At least he's a happy drunk," Griffin said.

"I'm not drunk!" Carter said. "Just... happy... yeah... damn, that stuff _is_ strong. Boy, will I be hung over tomorrow. I guess that's all for me tonight, Griff."

Griffin sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Carter."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Carter bumbled through the door.

"Man, that was awkward," Hardy muttered, sipping his glass of Moon Trip.

(((SFR)))

"Hehehe... not drunk? Who am I kidding? I'm wasted off my ass!"

Carter was stumbling around down the cobble path.

"Nah... I can't be drunk... that stuff was strong, that's all... no alcohol in it... but what makes no sense is how it can be strong but have no alcohol in it... that's just weird... huh."

He wasn't paying attention, and walked into the fence at the side of the Inner Inn. He broke through it and fell with a crash.

"Ow! Damn fence! I'll show you!"

He kicked at the splintered pieces.

"Grah! C'mere, you!"

He chased after a splinter that had been knocked away. But he stumbled, tripped, and fell down the hill.

He shook himself off when he got back up.

"Oh, is that it? You stupid little... where are you?"

He swept his hands around in the grass. When he found the splinter, he cut himself.

"Ow! Son of a-!!"

(((SFR)))

Marlin was standing at the side of the beach. He appeared to be deep in thought, with a somewhat sad expression on his face...

He heard yelling, and turned around. He saw Carter walking drunkenly about, throwing his arms and punching the air. He walked towards him.

"Carter? What the hell is your problem?"

Carter looked at him. A dazed expression appeared on his face.

"What do you three guys want? Go away!"

Marlin was concerned. "You're drunk, man. Did you get loaded off something, or what?"

"You guys want a fight, huh?"

"Come on, you need to get back home, let me help you-"

"Don't touch me! Take this!!"

He flung his arm and punched Marlin hard in the face. He fell unconscious. Carter looked at his limp form. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

"Uh... you okay?" he asked loudly.

Marlin didn't move. There was a small trickle of blood forming at his mouth; he must have lost a tooth.

"Shit," Carter looked around. He quickly turned and half ran, half stumbled away towards the river.


End file.
